River of Silver Tears
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: A stranger appears at hogwarts in thier fourth year. She is so quiet and mysterious and harry gets a strange feeling around her when ever she is near. She is so different from the others and she treats him like a regular person like his best friends. But


River of Silver Tears

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I thought of this story from a role play I did a while back.

I thought it would make a cool fan-fiction so there ya have it.

I hope you guys like it, it will depend you, the readers, whether or not I continue this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

It was late at night and in the dark forest it seemed pitch black even with the moon out.

It seemed to anyone, that no one would be out at such a late hour. But one person was.

A lone figure in a silvery white cloak walked down a path through the trees. Small sounds flittered through the forest but it seemed as if this figure was used to them. After some while the silver figure came to a halt on the path and turned into the dark trees and sat beneath one to rest. Having lived in the dark woods for so long the figure was unafraid of anything that lived there. For all the creatures were friendly and helped when they could.

A little ways down the path a darker figure strolled following the smell of sweet blood. This was dressed differently than the silver being beneath the dark tree. Dressed like darkness itself, the figure was covered in a black cloak and this being smiled slightly upon noticing the silver being in the woods. Raising an arm into the air and a black raven landed the cloaked wrist lightly. It whispered slowly to the dark creature and it up into the air sending it flying.

The bird flew towards the tree slowly and the one beneath it looked up and stared at it with silver eyes. The bird changed its course and instead flew back to the one on the path.

The dark one smirked and walked slowly towards the tree and stopped at the end of the path. "Do I have your permission to come closer?" asked the dark figure. Then after sniffing the air, "Your blood smells so sweet."

The silver figure didn't move but a noise at the end of the path startled the dark being as a bronze stallion raced towards them. Jumping back to avoid it, the stallion continued and as it raced past the silver figure reached out and grasping the creatures mane tugged itself onto the stallions back while it raced past. The dark figure cursed and hurried after it. When it managed to catch up it used unknown magic to toss the rider from the stallions back. The silver figure tumbled and got up and began to run again. Running fast through the trees, the bushes caught and tore at the person's cloak scratching the skin.

They were about to head into the great hall for the welcoming feast with the rest of the students. Hermione looked up at the ceiling as the thunder boomed loudly outside and the rain pelting at the windows could be heard. "It sounds horrible out there, I am glad we got in before it became this bad," she said. The rest of their classmates around them were hurrying into the great hall to get seated in hopes of getting the sorting over with and also to get warm as quick as possible.

"Yeah," started Ron, but he was cut off as the doors leading into the castel banged open, A figure stood there and mangaged to walk in halfway before the doors slammed shut again and Harry, Hermione, and Ron only stared in astonishment. Then the figure crumpled to the ground.

Harry hurried over quickly and knelt down a pale hand gripped onto his wrist tightly Harry could feel this person's Terror like it was his own. "You are going to be alright. Don't worry."

Professor Mcgonagall ran down the stairs after hearing the screams that errupted when the doors had banged open. "What's going on what is all this screaming about- Oh my goodness!"

She hurried over to where Harry was by the cloaked person's side and conjured up a stretcher and using the levitation spell to place the figure upon it.  
"Potter let go I have to get this person to the hospital wing!"

"I can't professor, that is, the person won't let go of me,"

McGonagall walked over to him and tried to pry the hand loose but found the more she tried the hand just tightened. She sighed "All right come on." To the rest of the students she turned and barked. "What are you waiting for get in there and be seated!"

She then turned and hurried up the stairs Harry jogging to keep up. It took a few minutes but after they got to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey quickly ushered Harry to lay the person out on the hospital bed she had indicate. Then she put up a tarp and made Harry though his hand was still in a trap grip, stand outside the tarp while she and Mcgonagall did what they could to change the person's clothes. Madame Pomfrey after awhile opened the tarp and told Harry to sit on the stool while she got the potions she needed. Harry did so and got the first look at the person's face since he had entered fallen into Hogwarts. Harry was surprised to see a pale face framed by long silvery hair. Blueish colored lids covered the eyes and the neck and arms were just as pale as the face. Scratches went up and down the arms and some on the neck and face showed up in the pale light from the candles in the hospital wing. It was a girl. A very pretty girl...Harry shook his head as he watched the nurse hurry back and spelled the scratches shut and put some potion into a cup and had him sit the girl up as she held the head up and poured the potion down the girl's throat. It seemed that it was a pepper up potion because all of a sudden the girl's hand wasn't as cold. Madame Pomfrey turned to him and loosened the girl's hand from his wrist quite easily.

"Go on down to the feast Mr. Potter. This girl will be up and down there pretty quick is my guess."

Harry didn't understand why she had told him that but he nodded and hurried back down stairs.

When he sat down at the spot Ron and Hermione had saved for him both pounded him with questions.

"Who was it? Is it the new teacher?"

"Is that person okay Harry?"

"What dose that person look like was it really blood on that cloak?"

"Did you get a good look at the person Harry?"

Harry held up his hands and both his friends stopped.

"I don't know who it is yet, but it's a girl, probably around our age..she looked pretty beaten up but Madame Pomfrey said she should be down soon..."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "I wonder who she is.."

"Is she pretty Harry or an old goose?"

"Ron! Honestly!"

"What'd I say?

Hermione didn't answer as the doors opened up and the first years began to walk down with McGonagall leading them. She set down a stool as everyone went quiet and watched the hat she had set upon it.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed thier own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyound the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best:_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alvie they did divide_

_Thiere favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_and whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me sung about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong._

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong!_

After the hat sang Harry looked at Hermione. "That isn't what it sang when we were sorted."

"Well, it must think up new ones, ya know over the summer. It must be a pretty boring life being a hat." said Ron.

Professor Dumbledore stood and smiled at everyone who again went quiet. Proffesor Mcgonagall strode in once again and stopped to look behind her everyone went silent as a yong girl walked in. She was dressed in a blue dress robes, her long silver hair was down and flowed past her waist in waves. She was still pale like she had been when Harry had seen her, but now awake she didn't look at all sickly. Silver blue eyes gazed around and she walked in and followed Mcgonagall up to the house table where another chair had been placed beside Proffessor Dumbledore. The girl sat down and looked back at the students who had begun to whisper again quietly, but stopped as Dumbledore commanded their attention by raising one hand. "We have a special guest that will be staying with us this year, she has been sorted into her house by Proffessor Mcgonagall but for now will sit at the head table with us. Her name is Miss Serenity Celin Moon. I hope that you all will welcome her politely and that the others in her house, Gryffindor, will help her in her classes and around the school." Whispers hurried across the hall but silenced to continue listening to Dumbledore. "I have only two words to say to you now. Tuck in."

Everyone cheered and applauded and begain to reach for the food that appeared on the golden plates.

* * *

Alright a new story up and going I am so happy that this turned out as well as it did. Well I hope you guys like this!

Now then I think an oc form for this story will be a lot of fun. So here it is fill it out if you wish!

First name

Last name

Age

Year

Birthday

Appearance

Personality

Wand

House

Background

Nationality

Connection with main character

Ja ne!

Semper fi


End file.
